Sickday
by Mar.Gray
Summary: This is a one-shot story about Christian been sick, hope you enjoy it. English is not my first language so i'm sorry for my mistakes.


Sick day

APOV

As I woke up I realize that Cristian is not in bed with me, how odd. He should be in bed it's not that late, the alarm just went off.

"Christian?" Nothing. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom.

"Christian?" Still nothing. This is starting to get wired.

I go out of our room and go to the kitchen, Mrs. Jones is there.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones. Have you seen Christian?"

"Good morning Mrs. Gray, yes he left about an hour ago."

An hour ago!? Why did he left so early?

"Oh. Did he say why?"

"No Mrs. Gray although I believe he had a meeting or something like that." I can tell she is trying to comfort me, she knows that I'm worried. "Here. Eat your breakfast." Since Christian told Gail I was pregnant she has been almost as worried as Christian about me not eating, Gail put in front of me a delicious omelet. "Don't worry about Mr. Gray, I'm sure he is okay"

"Thanks Gail"

CPOV

FUCK. I am feeling awful. I have a terrible headache, my body feels fucking heavy and I think I even have fever. I can concentrate on my damn work with my head pounding like this, I knew that if Ana have seen me this morning she just have told me to stay home but I have some important business to do, but I just can't fucking concentrate because of my head.

"ANDREA, where the hell is my Advil!?" I shout to my PA whom I ask to bring me an Advil so my head stops pounding.

"Co-coming Mr. Grey" she enter my office with shaking hands and pale as a ghost, she knows I'm not in a good mood and she is scared. "Here it is Mr. Grey" she hands me a glass of water and a small green pill.

"That would be all Andrea" I swallow the pill with a sip of water, I am feeling like fucking hell. I hope this damn pill works up, I really need to do this business papers. I hear the sound of an e-mail._ Oh perfect, what the fuck who that might be?_

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Empty bed

**Time: **8:47, March 11, 2012

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey

I must say that I miss you today at breakfast and I'm looking forward to see you tonight at dinner.

Love you.

X A.

Oh my sweet Ana, she really knows how to put a smile in my face but I'm a little uneasy, she didn't want to know why I left early. I hit reply.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Empty bed

**Time**: 8:50, March 11, 2012

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. Grey

I miss you too, see you at dinner.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc.

I didn't know what else to say, if I keep talking to her she will want to know why I left early.

APOV

Christian was acting weird. He normally answers my e-mails more… Christian and he didn't tell me why he left early. I'm sitting in my office at Grey Publishing trying to read a manuscript that I have to finish by today. But Christian behavior keeps making me uneasy. I consider writing him another e-mail but I don't want to push, he has been very stressed because of some important business he has been working at for the past month. So I guess he have some important stuff to do this morning.

CPOV

AHHH. This FUCKING headache just won't go away, it's been two hours since I took the FUCKING pill and it just won't do. I haven't been able to do my work since I just can't look my computer because it feels like my eyes are going to explode, FUCKING EXPLODE.I can't even stand daylight my office is completely dark except for my computer. I hate this shit, I feel like shit. I try for the millionth time to do my work but my head is FUCKING pounding so FUCKING hard that I think I might get an aneurysm. As I can't take it any longer I just shout as I pull my hair and throw all the papers in my desk to the floor I nearly throw my computer.

"Mr. Grey!? Are you okay?" Andrea asks me as she walks into my office. "Oh my God…Mr. Grey! What happened here?"

"Get. The. Hell. OUT!" I shout at her, the light hurts my eyes and I really think my head just might explode any minute now. Andrea runs out of my office with a pale-scared face. _Control yourself Grey. Breath. _ I really feel like shit. I lie down in my chair and close my eyes as I try to control myself not to destroy my office. I heard how the door opens and then close.

"I think I told you to get OUT" as I open my eyes I see Taylor standing in front of my desk with a serious look in his eyes.

"Mr. Grey, I think you should get back home or maybe to the doctor."

"I can't I have wor…"

"Sir right now I don't think you can work. Come on Mr. grey I'll drive you to the doctor" Taylor cuts me; I'm really pissed off since when Taylor gives orders to me? I don't want to go to a doctor; I just need some sleep, that's all.

"Just drive me back to Escala"

"But Sir…"

"But nothing. Drive me back to Escala Taylor."

I really need to work but my head really hurts and he has a point; I can't work like this. Taylor lead me to the car and then he opens my door so I can get in, as soon as I'm in the car I close my eyes and get back to trying to control myself. I hear Taylors voice and I know he is calling someone but I just can't hear well to the word he is saying so I can't figure out who he is talking with.

APOV

I haven't heard from Christian for a while now, that's odd, and I'm starting to worry. Just when I was about to send Christian an e-mail my phone starts to ring. It's Taylor. My heart starts to beat really fast. _Have something happened? _

"Taylor" I said and I can hear the worry in my voice. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey is not feeling… well I try to take him to the doctor but he refuses, maybe you could talk him to." Taylor sound worried. _How bad is he? If Taylor is worried… oh my…_

"Sure Taylor I'll tell Sawyer to drive me home, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay Mr. Gray" And he hangs up.

_Oh my… Christian…, sick…_ I need to go back home. This is why Christian left early this morning, he was feeling sick and he knew I would have noticed and told him to stay… if he is really heading back home he must really feel bad. _Oh my pour fifty. _I get out of my office with all my things as I get an odd look from Hannah my PA.

"Ana is everything okay? Why are you leaving?"

"I'm sorry Hannah, Christian is feeling sick, I need to go check on him" I said as I get to the elevator.

"Oh. Sure Ana I'll cancel all of your dates and reschedule them don't worry"

"Thank you Hannah, you're the best" the elevator door closes and I call Sawyer, he answers at the second ring.

"Mrs. Gray, is everything okay, do you need something?"

"Yes Sawyer I need you to drive me back to Escala please. Christian is sick"

"Oh" He sound surprised "Yes ma'am I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of Grey Publishing with the car"

"Thanks Sawyer"

CPOV

As soon as I get back to Escala I go to our bedroom and I throw myself in bed, I just need some sleep that's all. I nearly sleep last night. But my head keeps pounding and I'm starting to doubt I can fall asleep. I roll to my back and close my eyes, I take a deep breath. I still feel like shit or worst. Yeah I feel definitely worse than shit. I moan and roll to my front again. I don't know how much time I just keep rolling to my back to my front and moaning to myself. I hear voices coming from out of the room and just when I was about to get up and go see what the heel is happening out there Ana steps in the room. My sweet Anastasia with her beautiful face fill with worry.

"Oh my… Christian." She whispers as she get closer to the bed. She look hell worry._ Damn how bad do I look._ I couldn't think of that question to long as my head keeps pounding like FOCKING hell, I moan. "Christian, baby, haw are you feeling?" she asks me as she lays her hand in my forehead. "My God, Christian you are burning in fever, come on we have to get your temperature to go down." She gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" _FUCK I sound sick._ I get up and follow her into the bathroom and see her getting the tub fill with water.

"I need to get your fever down Christian; you'll take a cold bath. Come on get in the tub."

I hate cold water, like hate it like hell. I always take my baths with the water as hot as I can take it. And beside I'm freaking cold; I don't want to get in a tube full of cold water. Ana looks at me with a severe look, she knows what I'm thinking, she knows I don't like cold water, unless I'm hot and right now I'm not hot

"Ana..."I moan.

"No, there is no 'Ana', get in the tub Christian" she is so stubborn.

I try something else

"Get in with me"

"I'm not the one with fever. Get in. I have to talk to Gail and when I get back I want to see you in that tub." And said that she went out of the bathroom and I hear her voice in the kitchen. Stupid tub. Stupid cold water. Stupid fever. I don't want to get in that tub. Damn I'm NOT getting in that tub. I cross my arms across my chest and I look with hate the tub. I know that if I don't get in that tub Ana will get furious with me. I don't want to get in that tub but if I get my fever down maybe my head will stop pounding. Don't be stupid Grey, just get in the damn tub, suck it up. I undress myself and get in the tub. Fuck the water is fucking cold, fucking cold. I'm half-in half-out the tub when Ana comes back inside. When she sees me I can tell that she is trying not to laugh.

"Christian…just get in the tub" she is failing miserably trying not to laugh.

"I'm going" Damn, I hate this. Finally I am completely under the water; my head is the only thing that remains dry. I close my eyes as I try to control my breath. FUCK I've started to shiver I open my eyes and I face a worried Ana. My beautiful Ana.

"Oh Christian… you should have stayed home"

"I have to work…I still have to work" Ana takes the chair that we keep in the bathroom a face towel and came closer to me, she puts the chair just next to me head and takes a sit. She puts the towel in my forehead and I realize that it is wet and cold.

"Right now you need to stay in that tub until we get your fever down, okay?" she has started to stroke my hair, as I start to relax she keeps stroking my hair and refreshing the towel. I have no idea how long do we stayed like that I only know that my headache is not that intense and I'm starting to feel sleepy.

"I think your fever is down, come on, you can get out the tub now. I'll bring you your pajama" I get out and grab a big towel and I put it around my hip, Ana return to the bathroom with my PJ' pants and one of my t-shirts, she hand them over and I put them on.

"Now: to bed" she says as she points our bed.

"Only if you come with me" I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle her hair.

"Okay. But I need to do something first" she kiss my chest and returns to the kitchen. I lay in bed waiting for Ana to come.

APOV

I get my purse, take my phone out and deal Grace Number, Christian says he only need to rest but he was really burning in fever, he was very pale and he look really sick. I am worried for him. It rang three times before she picks up.

"Ana dear, how are you? Is everything okay? Is it the baby? Do you need me to check you?"

"Hi Grace, we're fine thanks, everything is good…with me. But Christian is a little sick, we are at Escala…"

"You are at Escala? With Christian, and he is sick? He hasn't been ill since he was a child, and for him to just quit working and go home, he must feel terrible."

"Yes, he has an awful headache and he was burning in fever I manage to low it down but I'm worried Grace. Can you please came and make sure he is okay?"

"Ana, darling I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you Grace"

"It's nothing dear; I'll see you in ten"

"Okay, bye Grace"

"Bye Ana" I hang up and text Taylor to let him know that Grace is coming to check on Christian. Later I have asked Mrs. Jones to prepare some soup for Christian and let me know when it is ready; she is in the kitchen right now preparing it. I return to our bedroom and I see Christian lying in bed with his eyes closed up.

"Still with a headache?" I ask as I approach the bed and clime next to my sick-yet-still-super-handsome-husband.

"Yep"

"Have you taken anything?"

"Yes I toke an Advil back at work, I think I need another"

"Your mom will be here soon, she'll know what to give you" he slowly opens his eyes and look at me.

"My _mom_? You call my mom?" I can tell he is angry. For God's sake, I'm worried about him, and his mother is a doctor. What was I supposed to do? Just sit here and let him burn in fever with a terrible headache? "Why did you call my mother?"

"Christian please, she is just coming to check you, to make sure you have nothing serious. Please." He stares at me for a while then he sights and close his eyes again.

"Okay."

_Okay? Just like that? No fight, nothing? Men he is really sick._

"So… what do you want to do?"

"I want…I want to see a movie" about a month ago I convinced Christian to install a TV here in our room so we can cuddle in bed and watch a movie…or I can watch a movie cuddle in bed with him while he reads a book.

"Which movie would you like to see Mr. Grey?"

"Ummm…I don't know. You choose."

"How about…'The Holiday'?"

"'The Holiday'?" I nod "okay"

"I'll go get it" I get up of bed and go to the TV room where Christian has all his movies, I don't get why he has this amount of movies if he never sees them. Thanks God they are arranged alphabetically, I go to the 'H' movies and pick up 'The Holiday'.

CPOV

I didn't really want to see a movie, I just wanted Ana cuddled against me and my arms around her, but I didn't want her to do just nothing, she has been very active lately so the movie provides a distraction for Ana and I can just hug her for two hours. Ana comes back with the movie, I still don't know why I agree to install a TV in our room, well I know why: I love to cuddle with Ana and a movie gives me two hours of that, and its way more comfortable tub cuddle in bed than in the sofa in the TV room.

"Ready?" She just turned on the TV and has already put the movie in the blue-ray.

"Yep" she climes back to bed and cuddle in my arms, the flat screen turns un and I pull Ana closer, I close my eyes and breathe her relaxing smell.

"Christian" Ana is shaking my shoulder. "Cristian" _did I fall asleep? How long have I been asleep?_ I open my eyes "Christian, your mom is here" she lays her hand in my forehead "Your temperature is getting high again, I'll go get your mom" she gently kiss my lips and go out to the salon. I moan, my head hurts like hell. I hear voices coming. Ana and my mother are talking as the came in, when my mother sees me she looks concerned and really worried.

"Christian" she sits beside me and lays her hand in my forehead. "You definitely have fever, how do you feel honey?"

"Like shit, my head hurts like hell."

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry I'll just check that you don't present symptoms of something grave Take of your shirt darling." Mom pulls out her stethoscope and gently lye it on my chest, I strain and I think she sense it, because I can see a sad smile just for a moment. I can stand Ana's touch but only hers, I know that Grace is not really touching me, but I can't help it. "Okay honey; take a deep breath, again. Alright everything okay over here, turn around and take a deep breath again please, again. Okay." I feel a little tense with the touching part of this checkup. Mom hands me a thermometer. "Put this on your mouth sweetie" The thermometer makes a 'beep' sound and my mom takes it out of my mouth. "100.4°, you have fever. Here, this will low it down and will take away your headache." She gave me a small yellow pill and gets up the bed and face Ana. "He is fine darling, he just catch flu. He must take one of these, every eight hours. He needs rest so I recommend he stays in bed today and tomorrow if possible." _WHAT!? Not possible mom, I need to work._

"It´s not possible" Ana gave me a kill look.

"It IS possible, Grace, thank you so much for coming"

"There is nothing to thank Ana; I'll walk myself out darling you need to make sure that he gets enough rest" Grace kiss Ana's check and the she kisses mine. "Take care of my son Ana"

"I will Grace, I promise." Grace smiled at Ana and exits the room.

When I look at Ana she is staring at me.

"I told you I only needed to rest."

"Well right now Mr. Grey I'm going to get you some sup, you're going to eat it and then you can sleep as much as you want" I sight, this is going to be a long day. Ana comes back with my sup, I'm not hungry.

"Ana, I'm not hungry. Why don't you come back here and we continue waching the movie?" I gave her my IMAX smile.

"Christian you need to eat this so you can get better"

"I don't want to, and I'm not going to" I cross my arms.

"Don't act like a child" she looks like something had occurred her, she approach the bed and sit beside me "You like helicopters, don't you?" I nod "Look Christiana helicopter" she takes the spoon with sup and started to make helicopter sounds. _Is she fucking kidding me? I'm not a 5-year-old kid._

"Seriously?"

"Hey if you are going to act like a child…" She smiles at me sweetly and I can only laugh. _This girl drives me crazy._ "Are you going to be a good boy and eat your soup?"

"I don't know…if I'm a good boy, what's for me?" I ask her with naughtiness.

"I can think of one or two things Mr. Grey" _Damn I'm one lucky son of a bitch._ I love this woman and the child she is carrying, I kiss her. Hard.

"I'll eat my sup"

There is no better medicine than my Ana.

"


End file.
